


Buffy, Slayer, Chosen One

by tuesday



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied Background Character Death, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "You're the Chosen One."





	Buffy, Slayer, Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Recip, I saw you liked fusions! I hope you enjoy this Buffy/Star Wars treat.

"There was a prophecy." That's what Master Giles tells her. It didn't work out so well for her before. "You're the Chosen One."

She's a teenager. She wants to _be_ a teenager—to care about school and fashion and other teenagers. She wants to go shopping and learn to drive a speeder and maybe see her parents again.

"You'll bring balance to the Force."

What sort of balance could she bring to the Force? There are too many Sith, more than there are Jedi. They pop up wherever she goes. She's scared and she's tired and she's angry, always so angry. She hasn't known peace since the Jedi plucked her up out of the ashes of her first school.

"Buffy. Slayer. Chosen One." His expression is serene as he calls her names and titles, no hesitation over any of them. He holds out his hand, waiting. "Do you think I always carried this name?"

"That other man," she says, her voice rough, hesitant. She hasn't spoken aloud in days. "He called you Ripper."

Giles meets her yellow eyes with his heterochromatic ones. "I promise you: you're not alone. You can come back from this."

She believes him. Buffy reaches back.


End file.
